One-Eyed Black Cat
The One-Eyed Black Cat is a catlike demon that once ruled the Haunted Mansion. Description A demonic shapeshifting entity who tried to take over the Mansion in the 1950's, the One-Eyed Black Cat was a power-hungry trickster given godlike powers. Fortunately, he was sealed into a crypt underneath the Mansion after several years of fearsome "civil war" between the Happy Haunts and those who had been swayed to his side. Biography Origins The Cat's origins are a mystery, though the first reports of him date back to the Ancient Times, according to the oldest of ghosts. He claims to be connected in some way to the cat goddess Bastet, from Egyptian mythology. Due to his invulnerability to most types of magic, even mere analysis spells, even Madame Leota was unable to tell whether he was a demon or an actual ghost, and, assuming he was a ghost, whether he was a shapeshifted human ghost or an actual cat's ghost. Arriving at the Mansion When the Haunted Mansion was chosen by the Imagineers to become Disneyland Park's Haunted House ride, ghosts from all over the world were invited to move to the Mansion, to make the ride more interesting. Literally thousands of spirits answered the call, and, in the process of sorting them, the Ghost Host unwisely let the Cat slip in, tailing some more respectable spooks. It wasn't long, then, before the Cat revealed his true colors and began terrorizing both the ghosts and visiting mortals, though he carefully hid himself from the Imagineers. Taking Over The Ghost Host decided not to tell the Imagineers about the problem of the Cat; he still thought the feline could be dealt with internally, and feared that the Imagineers would reconsider their offer to move the Mansion to Disneyland if they learnt that such dangerous spirits as the Cat existed. Unfortunately, this stalling bought the Cat enough time to recruit a few of the less savory ghosts (including Jack the Ripper or the Opera Glasses Lady) as henchmen, and, in 1954, they openly took over. Madame Leota was powerless against him, as he was immune to most forms of Dark Magic. He quickly declared himself the new Ghost Host and installed a policy of never letting a trespassing mortal out ever again. The Resistance Though they had to abide by his rules, most of the ghosts hated the Cat and his regime, and turned to the dethroned Ghost Host for help. Gracey answered by forming the Ghost Council along with some of the most powerful ghosts in the Mansion. The Council was a resistance organization designed to undermine the Cat's rule and rescue any potential victim of his, be they mortal or ghost. Defeat Eventually, in 1963, through a new magic ritual that was never made public (because of its unfathomable power), Madame Leota and Little Leota sealed the Cat in unbreakable shackles and the Ghost Host courageously dragged him down into the deepest crypt, where he has remained ever since. The last of his followers were sealed back into their portraits or into the Demonic Wallpaper. Later Years Ever since 1963, the Ghost Host has periodically visited the Cat, trying to make sure he doesnt go insane… or at least any more insane than he already is. These highly nerve-wracking chats are always a tiring experience of the Host. Incidentally, the Host mentioned Dog to him; the Cat furiously denied any relation to Dog as soon as his name came up. Index Index of Stories Featuring the One-Eyed Black Cat Canonicity The Cat is a Second-Level Canon Character, as he appears in concept art but not in any of the finished rides (with the exception of a cameo as a carving in the Walt Disney World Mansion's queue area). Category:Characters Database Category:Canon Character Category:Ghost Category:Spirit Category:Demon Category:Cat Category:Villain Category:Ghost Host Category:Haunted Mansion Ghost